Catch up RPs pt. 12
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 12 14 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago Last summer: A Normal Day (In which Mz, Charricthran and Millie compete in a fighting tournament on another planet), on Mz. Hyde's birthday which I think is at midsummer? Last autumn: Halloween party (Or, The morning after the night before) (two strands, one with Millie and one with Dr Griffin), autumn some time. Whispers and Clockwork Curiosities (Millie's Christmas shopping), November. Recently: Red Death Scare (Dr. Ezekiel accidentally let an infected rat loose, Hela and Lewis caught it, Millie works to cure the virus). Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited ((Hey folks! Here's the tail end of the post-Halloween party strand with Griffin. Turn order:@milliegriffin The Fox, Jekyll1886.)) The Fox " Wait...I thought they were a Gentleman. " The lawyer gave a bewildered look to the rest of them. " So I was told anyways. One of the lodgers here certainly made it seem that way. Or are they one of those odd sorts, the sort who dress like the other. " Utterson's forehead wrinkled in thought. " Not that it's any bother to me. I just don't want to be impolite in any way. If I were to address them incorrectly, I'd just about kick myself! " He finished his glass of ale with a hiccup. " Though before I meet anyone I should probably get some water first. " Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 6 days ago "Well, this is mostly supposed to be a costume party, so I'd assume it's part of their Halloween costume... although I could have sworn I remembered... " Whatever it was she remembered seemed to elude her. "At least they are a Doctor, so I suppose that that mostly solves the problem of how to address them!" "Anyway, if I don't get something to eat I shall drop. Those potatoes do look good." She moved off towards the buffet. ((and that's me off, and I suppose this can wrap anywhere you like.)) Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 6 days ago "A fair point," Lewis agreed, as to the manner of address for Dr. Henry Rose. Weir ushered Utterson to the pitcher of water and the party continued on. ((MillieGriffin -- you're up, unless you'd like to end things here.)) ((Sorry I took so long)) Griffin kept trying to tune the others conversation as he continued drinking his ale and wishing it was something stronger. He glanced over where he last saw Millie but found neither Millie nor the odd pink person in that spot. He started looking around the room. "Bloody hell, Where'd she go...?" He muttered as he put his empty cup on the table and started looking for his niece. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago ((The continuation of the post-Halloween party thread with MillieGriffin and HenryRoseQuartz.)) MillieGriffin HenryRoseQuartz • 14 days ago "N--not good..." She muttered still shaking. HenryRoseQuartz MillieGriffin • 14 days ago and that's okay too. Take your time, you've been through a lot and your mind is struggling to process it all. Good takes time, but you are safe now. MillieGriffin HenryRoseQuartz • 13 days ago "I-I kn-Know... I...I'm..." Though she she tried to explain the still fresh memories of that night proved to be too powerful to get through and properly convey any thoughts. Finally she could take it no longer as tears started pouring down her face and she broke into uncontrollable sobbing into her knees. HenryRoseQuartz MillieGriffin • 11 days ago ( He reaches out, gently rubbing her back. Soothingly ) There there, let it all out. Restore that balance. __ Millie couldn't even think straight through the flurry of overwhelming emotions that was whipping around her brain, guilt, sorrow, self-loathing, disgust, horror, bitterness, and shame as finally let her brain start punishing her again by replaying the horrible memory again. The more she cried the more she curled into a ball with every shivering breath she took, her balence gave out and she toppled to the side and was now leaning against the doctor's side wheather or not she realised this or even cared. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Continuation/reposting of Just a Normal Day/Mz. Hyde's Birthday. Turn order is MillieGriffin , Mz.Hyde , Tairais , and Millie's up.)) MillieGriffin Tairais 2 days ago "Well that was eventful..." Millie commented after seeing the areal battle that just happened over them. She did feel a little bad for the Nasir that broke his arm but her mind went back to the cheater she just beamed with her rock. "We have our pray to get first." They pushed through the overgrowth where Millie threw the rock, there they found what they were after. An unconscious Nasir laid sprawled on the ground, in they're open left palm was a long nerrows tube and next to the fingertips of there right hand was another dart. "Ah!" Millie smirked at the sight of the body, "And caught red handed no less." She said as she picked took the dart and the straw out of they're hands. As she carefully examined the dart between her thumb and forefinger an idea illuminated in her mind. "I wonder, can these pierce stone?" Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 10 days ago Who knows? Test it out on that boulder right there! *She points at a nearby boulder.* Tairais MillieGriffin 7 days ago Charricthran had been busy at work while the others had been occupied in the forest: Of the many, many contestants that had entered the arena, roughly a quarter of them had been taken out by their fellows,and several more had been picked off by Charricthran in the aftermath of those fights. It was a close call in certain instances- he had been ambushed while ambushing a particularly notorious fighter by the name of Amitiel, who was known for their martial arts prowess. The three fellows behind him were less so renown, almost clumsy by comparison. Regardless, the two or so minutes needed to finish them off drained his concentration, and had allowed Amitien to notice the disturbance and turn his ambush back on himself. It was fortunate, then, that Amitien recognized and immediately underestimated him. He had long since shed his feathered visage, and was small and thin in comparison to the Nasir. Many of them were proud almost to the point of being arrogant- they never expected someone one to three feet shorter than, and much less muscled than them to overcome them so easily. It was only ever the seasoned and less prideful fighters that learned that those hollow bones of theirs really could be such a nuisance sometimes. Charricthran stepped under the fifth punch thrown at him (three dodged, one taken for the sake of pursuing this opening), then bunched himself under Amitien's center of gravity and lunged. There was a satisfying 'SMACK' as Amitien flew into a boulder some yards away, where he could just make out the outlines of two familiar figures between the gaps in the leaves. With Amitien out of the way, Charricthran estimated that approximately a quarter of the original fighters remained. The battle so far had lasted nineteen minutes and forty-four seconds. A perfectly normal length battle, then. Good- it meant the crowds would be entertained without being bored. He slipped once more into the shadows, lest Millie throw a rock at him next. ~*~ Not two seconds after Mz. Hyde pointed at the boulder than a seven foot tall Nasir went flying into it with a loud 'SMACK', refusing to rise after they stirred once with a low groan. The forest fell silent once more, the distant roar of combat like the sound of buzzing bees. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll Pyrogue . A continuation of Red Death. Turn order is Millie, Helen, Litt, 86. Millie's up.)) Litterateur Helen Jekyll • 4 days ago Ez closed his eyes, trying to block everything out. "We have about twenty minutes before there's no going back... As for what happens if we pass that point? An hour and a half, at the most." Another wave of dizziness swept over him and he clenched his fists. Jekyll1886 Litterateur • 4 days ago Lewis squeezed Hela's hand in turn. He nodded to Ez. It's worse than I thought. "Millie, what precisely is in the serum? Hela has a heart condition we can't afford to aggravate," he explained, discarding all semblance of doctor-patient confidentiality out of sheer concern for her life. MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago Millie fell silent for a moment, her left eye twitched as she had an internal mental rant. 'Heart condition?'... 'A heart condition!?'... What heart condition!?!?!.... Why didn't you tell me about this sooner Lewis!? Don't you think that this is kind of important to know beforehand!?!?!? This better be a joke Weir but if it is IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! She did her best to restrain her bestial features as she drummed her fingers on the door and after a deep breath through her nostrils. "Wh-what *ahem*... What kind of heart condition?" she asked in a deadpan tone. Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 3 days ago Desperation grew in that quiet pause, nearly smothering her as she inhaled through her nose, exhaled through her mouth, trying to keep the pain and panic from jolting each breath. When the silence was broken not by an answer but with another question, frustration breed from fear sparked into a fiery rage. "You don't need to know, just answer the d*mned question before you waste time and I die because of you!" Litterateur Helen Jekyll • 3 days ago Ez started at Hela’s sudden outburst. “W-wait, there’s no need to–“ A spark of pain similar to Hela’s screamed in his chest and he drew breath quickly. Jekyll1886 Litterateur • 3 days ago "Please tell me what's in the syringe, Millie. I'm a doctor--I'll know if it would aggravate Hela's condition. I can't inject her without knowing, and I can't tell you her precise condition without her consent. My hands are tied." As he spoke to Millie desperately, he noticed Ezekiel out of the corner of his eye. Shit! Even with whatever's in here, we've not long! thought Weir, gaze darting to the syringe, then back to the door beyond which Millie stood. ThinkthinkthinkthinkTHINK! •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited ((Okay for some inexplicable reason Disqus is not letting me edit the above post, so here:)) He hit upon a gloriously elegant solution. Neither Millie nor Hela would have to reveal information they'd rather keep private. It wouldn't matter what was in the syringe--Hela's heart condition wouldn't be a factor. "Hela!" he exclaimed with relief and urgency as the realization shot him through. "I need you to change to Helen--she has no heart condition!" •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie clinched her hands against the door, unintentionally leaving clawmarks in the wood as she did. It took eveylittle bit of control not to let her beast features show even if no one on the other side of the door couldn't see it. In response to Hela's out burst and Lewis's denial Millie was about to let all of her rants rain down on the both of them as to why this kind of information is important to have first-hand until Lewis let out his sudden solution, something in Millie's skull popped like a single fire cracker. "WHHHAAAAAAAT!!!???!!!??? HOW IS THAT EVEN SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE!?!?!?!?" she bellowed through the door then stopping herself as she held both sides of her head, forceing back any mineute bits of her beast from that started to creep in from her out burst as she struggled to keep control. (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago Understanding flashed in her eyes and Hela nodded once even as she cringed at the thought of changing form. She already felt weak and miserable without the added strain. Hell, this isn't going to be pleasant. ... But dying wouldn't be either. ... Ah, well, obvious choice or not, it doesn't make it any less awful. The bellowing shout from Millie actually managed to draw a laugh from the Hyde as she braced herself for the coming pain, seeking distraction, however brief it may be. "Really, that's what you're worried about now?" ((Pyrogue)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ez was totally oblivious as to what was occurring. He glanced at Lewis and Hela, before looking down again. I hope Lewis thinks of something soon. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago • edited "It's a matter of--" Weir began to answer Millie, hoping the distracting conversation would calm her somewhat--for everyone's sake. However, a wave of dizziness rolled over him like the tide; he soon found himself bending over Ezekiel's desk, using it for support so he'd not faint. Lewis did his level best to steady his breathing. "Metaphysics," he managed after a moment, voice sounding far weaker than he'd hoped. ((MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Lewis's short explainion did little to tame her rage. "OH F#CK YOU AND YOUR F#CKING METAPHYSICS! I'M TRYING TO DO MY G#DDAMN JOB AND YOU TW#TS ARE JUST MAKING IT TEN TIMES MORE HARDER! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO PICKED UP SOME STRANGE RAT OFF THE GROUND, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO INFECTED THE RAT, AND YOU LOT AREN'T THE ONES OVER HERE BUSTING YOUR ARESES TO MAKE THIS CURE IN UNDER A BLOODY HOUR!!!! ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT CAPABLE OF ACCEPTING MY TREATMENT, WOMAN!?!?" Millie had no patience and even less time left, every fiber of her being wanted to let her beast form out but she still fought to keep herself under control. (Helen Jekyll) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago • edited Alarmed by the sudden lack of energy in Weir’s tone, Hela almost asked if he was alright, only for Millie’s screaming to cut her off before she could even begin. Irritation flared within her, but she held her tongue, instead using the burst of energy to shove herself up onto her hands and knees, then into a sitting position. Now upright, she could see that Lewis didn’t seem well at all, hunched over the desk as he was. She grit her teeth. All three of us—three, since Weir has fallen ill trying to save Ez and I—are dying and yet you don’t hear us cursing and yelling bloody murder, oh no, we have to be patient and cooperate or you’ll simply stop doing the one thing Lewis asked of you. Her breath left her in a faint huff, though she continued reining herself, ensuring the only sign of anger was the blaze in her eyes. Fiery outrage would do her no good—she would only burn herself along with everyone else—so, instead, she made a shield of icy contempt. “I, Hela Hyde, cannot be treated, but if you’ll allow me time to switch to my counterpart, the doctor—Helen Jekyll—will be able to be treated,” She finally answered with chilling calm, speaking slowly and carefully so as to be understood, “Since the two of us have different forms, her heart is perfectly functional while I admittedly have some trouble with my own, due to some malfunction in the formula she used for my creation.” “I’m afraid I can’t explain much more, as neither of us have made an attempt to find out how it happened, but rest assured you’re more than welcome to ask all the questions you’d like once we get out of this alive.” Another breath, this one slow and steady. “Now if you’ll excuse me a moment, I have to take a brief stroll through Hell so the doctor can come ‘round.” ((Pyrogue)) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Only a little fazed by Millie's sudden outburst, Ez frowned. Counterpart? Dr Helen Jekyll? Didn't I meet her the day I came to the Society? He shivered. "Millie. We only have a number of minutes before it's too late to administer a cure... I believe you can do whatever it is you're doing, but you need to calm down. Please." He took deep breaths, trying to slow the virus down. If his experiments were anything to go by, the characteristic bleeding symptoms of the Red Death would appear within about twenty minutes. The seconds ticked by. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago Millie's words came at Lewis as if from a great, far distance as his vision went unfocused and he felt suddenly faint. It was with the feeling of a detached observer that he became aware of his knees buckling beneath him. Even as he wanted to respond to Millie, to protest and thank and rail against and comfort her all at once, he knew no words would leave his lips as he watched the ground rise to meet him. The fall felt as if it took as long as molasses does to drip. His eyes focused briefly on Hela before they rolled back. And, with that, he was out. ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy